1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a data sharing system, more particularly to a system for sharing data among a user's personal devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of the Internet, there have been rapid developments in the field of data communication. It is now common to search and utilize information by using the Internet, and the importance of Internet-based electronic commerce is continuously increasing.
In recent times, innovations in wireless communication have also led to rapid developments in personal devices. Whereas, in the past, personal computers and laptops were used for wired data communications, it is now possible to implement data communications in a wireless manner by using smart phones and personal miniature computers, and therefore a user may access a data network and utilize services through various devices such as a personal computer, a laptop, a PDP, and a smart phone.
Based on such developments in wireless communication and personal devices, it is expected that ubiquitous networks will soon be implemented which will enable data communication at any time and at any place.
As data communication is possible through various devices, the number of data communication devices carried by users is increasing, and as users play or edit user data using various devices, there is a need for data sharing between such personal devices.